Lembranças
by Kathrina Ichihara
Summary: Tomoyo relata os vestígios da antiga dor que sentiu ao perder Sakura para Shoran.


_**Antes de tudo, eu dedico essa fic ao Leo-kun, que vê yaoi e adora Yuri XD hauhauhauahuahauhauahuahauhauahuahauhauahuahuahauhau Mas eu ainda acho que a sua fic ficou bem melhor que a minha^^**_

_**Essa fic tem conteúdo homossexual mas sem cenas pesadas =D Quem não gostar disso, não deve ler. Eu estou avisando porque não vou aceitar comentários preconceituosos. Eu não costumo ser muito gentil com gente preconceituosa ;D Estão avisados^^**_

_**Ah, sim, as personagens não me pertencem. Eu só me divirto um pouco com elas. =D**_

_**Beijos e boa leitura aos que ficarem o/**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Suspirei. Era mais uma tarde vazia e estranhamente quente. Não que o calor não me agradasse, pelo contrário, eu gostava dos dias quentes. Gostava do conforto que eles traziam. O frio era muito semelhante à solidão e disso eu acho que ninguém gosta.

Eu me deitei na cama, olhando para o teto sem realmente vê-lo. Tinha muita coisa na cabeça mas simplesmente não queria pensar. Minha mãe estaria trabalhando até tarde da noite e eu teria que ficar em casa com as seguranças e os empregados. Nada de anormal para o meu dia.

Cruzei as pernas. Minha mente vagou para a primeira vez que vi Sakura. Éramos bem pequenas ainda. Eu sorri. Era estranho me lembrar da primeira vez que eu a vira porque, para mim, era como se tivéssemos nascido juntas. Era como se eu a conhecesse desde sempre...

Pra ser sincera, eu não sei como tudo começou. Lembro-me do sorriso que Sakura me deu aquele dia... o sorriso que eu sempre queria ter comigo, o sorriso pelo qual eu morreria mil vezes. Eu me pergunto se algum dia ela entendeu alguma das minhas indiretas. Eu me pergunto se algum dia ela sequer chegou a sonhar que eu a amei tanto.

Agora que tudo passou, é tão difícil pegar todas as partes quebradas de mim para colocá-las em uma seqüência coerente!

Eu me pergunto também como tudo começou, quando eu passei a olhá-la com outros olhos, com outras emoções. Ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga. Estávamos sempre juntas, falando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. E ríamos juntas de qualquer coisa, íamos para os lugares mais incríveis... e eu começo a suspeitar que eles só eram incríveis porque ela estava ao meu lado.

Ela sempre foi tão forte, tão corajosa, sem deixar de ser delicada no mais íntimo do seu ser. Eu a admirava tanto...

E quando ela ganhou os poderes, eu permaneci ao lado dela. Sempre como um tipo de fiel escudeira... mas nunca pude lutar ao lado dela. Sempre me culpei por isso, por ter sido tão inútil. Eu só podia observá-la em ação, projetar os modelitos dela era uma coisa que eu fazia para tentar me redimir da minha inutilidade. E ela sempre ficava tão linda! Tenho até hoje os vídeos que gravei dela, as minhas edições. Era tão bonito vê-la envergonhada pela exposição!

Eu conhecia cada sorriso que ela dava:envergonhado, feliz, muito feliz... até ele chegar. Shoran. Aquele que a levou de perto de mim. Alguém que eu jamais poderei perdoar.

Passei a mão no peito instintivamente quando um traço da velha dor passou por ele de novo. Sim, eu me lembrava do quanto havia doído constatar que ela estava se apaixonando, que eu a perdia um pouco mais a cada vez que ele aparecia.

Quando ela se mudou com Shoran, eu ainda passava grande parte do meu tempo caminhando pelas ruas agora estranhamente vazias, sempre vendo o rosto dela na face de estranhos. Sempre me surpreendia achando que ela tinha voltado e sempre me decepcionava ao ver que era só mais uma das ilusões da minha mente, apenas mais uma peça pregada.

Todas as vezes em que o telefone tocava, eu pulava e corria para atender, esperando que fosse ela a ter se lembrado de mim. Eu só precisava ouvir a voz dela... só isso. Eu nunca pedi por mais que isso, não depois que eu pude ver o quanto Shoran a fazia feliz. Isso me arrasou, mas eu sabia que não podia ser assim, eu precisava estar feliz por ela. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, eu sempre fui a melhor amiga dela e eu precisava estar feliz por ela ter encontrado um amor que a correspondesse, diferente do que acontecia comigo.

A simples sensação de que eu nunca teria o amor de Sakura, não importava o que eu poderia fazer, era o meu caos interior.

Por muitos meses, eu fiz as minhas atividades diárias mecanicamente, como um robô daquilo que um dia eu fui. Eu precisava de tempo para me recuperar, tempo para pensar. Mas ter tempo vago era ainda mais complicado porque me trazia tudo aquilo que eu não queria sentir à tona.

Com o tempo, passei a perceber o mundo de uma forma diferente. A partir daí, tudo o que eu queria era poder sonhar novamente porque, agora, eu era apenas uma boneca quebrada... desfigurada demais para poder sorrir de verdade.

Olhei pela janela e então para o relógio: era hora de fazer o dever de Matemática.


End file.
